Troublekiller55
Tay Sanstrom also known as Tay Tylerienmam Station '''(Formerly: '''Troublekiller55) is an elevator filmer, game caster, tech reviewer and transportation fan from Bangkok, Thailand.' ' History Tay Tylerienmam Station opened his channel in August 2013 as Happy tyler Movie. His first video is a funny video about man slapping his friend's head, which has the most views of his videos. Before he had a Camera (2007-2014) When he was 5 year old (2007), His First elevator ride was a 1990 Hitachi scenic elevators at Fortune Town, Bangkok. When his mum ran her business there so he get to ride them a lot and sometimes he will press up and down button every 5-10 minute. When he was 7 year old (2009), He went to his favorite mall called Imperial World Ladprao in Bangkok. With her aunt , He had discover three Hyundai scenic elevators from early 90s, His aunt condominium's elevator was also a Hyundai as well (His aunt had move to a smaller apartment now). Because he did not understand about the traction elevator and how governor work. he was fear the traction elevator and glass elevator because he watch to much news about the elevator accident/crash in Thailand and China. Until he realize that those elevator in those accident are mainly from generic(Infamously a Pioneer Elevator crash in a hospital). YouTube and Camera Era (2015-Now) in 2015, He was change his username to Tay Tyerienmam Station. To his though that it was more professional sounding name. His inspiration from DieselDucy, Supakarj Say Lift, and MelvinMan10 made him start filming an elevator. His first elevator video filmed is a ThyssenKrupp hydraulic elevator from Arizona, United StatesThyssenkrupp traditional model Hydraulic elevator at SKYHarbor train,Phoenix ,Arizona . Later in 2016, he started to film some elevators in Thailand, including ChiangmaiThyssenkrupp glass elevator at Changmai intl airport, Thailand , SuratthaniCleoyone Traction Elevator At Surat Thani Airport, Thailand , Samut Prakarn2006 Kone Ecodisc Traction Lift At Suvarnabhumi Intl Airport, Samut Pakan, Thailand and BangkokMitsubishi Traction Elevator At Big C Center at Ramkhomheng 32,Bangkok,Thailand elevators. Camera: 2014-2016: Apple iPod Touch 5th Generation 2016-now: iPad Pro 9.7 2017-Now: iPhone 6 plus(he got it from his mum and only used as a temporary camera.) Trivia * He changed the name from TroubleKiller55 because he thought that it was not a good name for it. * Not only elevator videos, he is also recorded gaming (on hiatus), trains, technology, GoAnimated movies (Now run by his new channel CineRaphael) and random videos. * He filmed elevators in many countries, including United States, SwitzerlandAmazing 90's Schindler M-Series traction Lift in Coop Shopping center at Chur, Switzerland ,Germany, Netherlands, Taiwan and Hong KongSigma/Tatung Otis Traction Elevator at Taipei International Airport . * His other YouTube channel is called CineRaphael (2015-Now) which mainly focused on gaming and his new GoAnimate Video * He Speak some English in his elevator video. * Most Hong Kong elevator videos was filming with his mum, therefore he was speak Thai to his mother. * His first destination dispatch and high-rise elevators are located in AIA Tower, Hong Kong, which were Schindler Miconic 10. * Like most elevator enthusiasts, He doesn't like generic elevator or modernized elevator as well, especially ECG and Pioneer elevator. Gencom and Vertical Traffic elevators are his exception as he liked them. * His favorite elevator brands are Schindler, Otis, Thyssenkrupp, Mitsubishi, and Hitachi * He was first got busted when he film a Toshiba high rise elevators in Hong Kong. Notes and References External links * His YouTube Channel Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand